Gisele Yashar
Gisele Yashar was a supporting character and protagonist in Fast & Furious and a central one in Fast Five and Fast & Furious 6. She dies in the sixth installment in order to save her boyfriend, Han Seoul-Oh. She was portrayed by the Israeli model and actress, 'Gal Gadot '''who also portrays Wonder Woman in the 2016 film ''Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice. In the movies Fast & Furious She was the liaison for Arturo Braga who developed feelings for Dominic Toretto, who did not reciprocate. She warns him of potential danger that awaits after delivering Braga's heroin across the border. Dom saved her life in the chaos surrounding the heroin exchange meant as a trap for Braga. She returns the favor by giving the location of Braga's hideout in Mexico. Fast Five Gisele is recruited by Dominic to join his team for the heist, as she is described as someone who "isn't afraid to throw down". During Han's mission to retrieve Reyes' hand print, Gisele volunteers herself and assists Han. Due to high security at the beach, where Reyes is lounging, Han believes that he will be unable to complete his mission, but Gisele responds with "you don't send a man to do a woman's job". She removes her pashmina and walks over to Reyes' quarters in a bikini, immediately grabbing Han's attention as he watches her walk away. Later, the team assembles a replica of the garage which the team must navigate through and practice driving (with plenty of drifting) under a time limit. Gisele comes very close thanks to her precision driving, which grabs the attention of Han yet again, who mutters "I think I'm in love" while watching her drive. After the team completes its mission, Gisele and Han are seen together, with Gisele sitting on his lap while he speeds down the autobahn. Fast & Furious 6 Han and Gisele reunite with the crew when Dominic calls asking for their help. Hobbs informs the team of the importance of stopping Owen Shaw's heist crew because of the lives of millions are at risk if Shaw survives. As a former Mossad agent, she uses her skills in key scenes such as interrogation, weapons, and retrieval. During the operation attempting to stop the plane, she is seen hanging from the back of a Range Rover being saved by Han. However, seeing that Han is distracted and was about to be killed by Adolfson (a member of Owen Shaw's crew), she lets go of his hand in order to shoot at his attacker, thus sacrificing herself to save Han's life as she falls to her death. Angry and shocked at Gisele's sacrifice, Han kills Adolfson. At the conclusion of the operation, Mia and Brian are later seen comforting Han over her death. Legacy After the crew returned to the United States and had lunch at the Toretto house, Roman had grace and said a blessing to honor Gisele's sacrifice. Han decided to honor their promise to settle down in Tokyo after her death. When he was killed, a picture of Gisele is seen when Sean gives Dominic Han's personal belongings. The picture was placed on Han's coffin when he was buried. Characteristics Personality Gisele seems to like men who show courage. This was shown when she was repeatedly impressed with Han's courage to stick to the plan of stealing Reyes' money, even though they saw she was in league with local law enforcement. She is also quite witty. When Roman asked her what time does her legs open, she pulled out her gun at him and told them they would open the same time she pulled the trigger and dared Roman to ask her to open them again. She is also very fearless. When she saw Han was about to be shot and killed from behind by Adolfson she immediately let go of Han's grip to shoot Adolfson knowing full well it would lead to her death. Abilities Gisele is shown to have deadly marksmanship. Some examples include when she was able to shoot down one of Shaw's men while he was speeding away on a motorcycle. Another is when she was able to shoot another one of Shaw's men as she was falling to her death. She's also a capable driver, having been able to almost come close to slipping through Reyes' security cameras. Trivia * A popular fan theory suggests that Gisele survived the fall, because Owen Shaw survived much worse. Also, Gisele's body wasn't found. Category:Characters Category:Fast and the Furious characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Anti heroes Category:Villains turned to good side Category:In love Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters